


【盾冬】Good Morning, Dear

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Bucky只是想把自家三樓分租出去，卻意外和高中時的暗戀對象重逢。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 輕鬆甜蜜文，先同居再戀愛。

Bucky Barnes原先的盤算很簡單，他只是想要找個看得順眼的人，把他家空著的三樓房間租出去。

 

在他貸款買下這棟房子時，Bucky想得很美好，是為了他心中即將可以建立的歡樂家庭而買。他估算著一樓作為客廳、餐廳和廚房，是家人相聚相處的溫馨空間；二樓是書房與主臥室，三樓是孩子們的臥室，再加上前庭後院，是棟再完美不過的成家居所了。  
然而房子是備好了，能攜手一生的人卻遲遲未見。向來人緣很好的Bucky身邊不乏人陪伴，但是要讓他下定決心認為「就是這個人」了的那個瞬間，始終沒有出現。久而久之，隨著期盼一次次落空，他曾經積極的滿心期待，漸漸失落了。  
夢想停滯了，大房子卻還在那裡。三層樓的房子一人獨居確實孤單，但Bucky對房子座落的地點與周圍鄰居都很滿意，並不想售屋搬家。在友人的建議下，他決定謹慎地挑選一個室友。

他列出了一些條件，請他的秘書Dayton替他在租屋網站放出消息，並且做初步的篩選。週三早上，Dayton告訴他，已經為他接洽了幾名可能的人選，現在有三位他認為最有可能適合當Bucky室友的男士，替他安排了週六的三個時段，邀請他們親自前來看房，和Bucky見面。  
當時Bucky正忙，順手把Dayton給他的資料放到一邊就沒再細看，直到今天早上，他睡了個飽覺，起床後想起一小時後有人要來看房，匆忙地沖了杯咖啡、烤了片吐司，一邊咬著吐司一邊在餐桌上打開電腦瀏覽資料。

資料上的第一位男性就讓Bucky愣住了。

 

「Steve Rogers？」Bucky停下拉動頁面的手，細看了下，但從那些學歷、目前工作、租屋理由等簡略的資料中，判斷不出這位Steve Rogers究竟是不是他記憶中的那位。  
普瑞特藝術學院，紐約大學藝術設計碩士，現任R&E工作室美術總監⋯⋯這一路走來始終如一的風格，倒是跟他記憶中總是在畫畫的Steve Rogers頗有重疊。

把咖啡端到嘴邊喝了一口又放下，Bucky咬著嘴唇，不知道該抱持著期待或是裝作若無其事，畢竟即使這位Steve Rogers真是他想的那位，高中時期幾乎毫無交集的兩人，他對他可能也沒有絲毫印象。  
除非他也跟自己一樣，心心念念著畢業舞會上的倒數第二首歌。

可能嗎？Bucky對這幻想失笑了半晌，隨即站起身，把用完餐的餐具拎去廚房，準備接待今天的第一位客人。

 

Steve Rogers站在大門前，再次比對了手中的地址確認無誤後，按下了門鈴。

「哪位？」門後傳來青年男子的聲音，Steve大聲回答：『我是約11點來看房子的Steve Rogers。』  
一陣匆忙的腳步聲逐漸靠近，門被打開了，門後的男子探出頭來，確認來人後露出微笑：「你好，我是James Barnes。請進。」

 

事情進展得很順利，如果以初次見面來判斷，Steve和Bucky算是相談甚歡。Steve知道這個租屋的訊息是他的工作夥伴Sam告訴他的，他打算到舊金山住一年發展當地業務，剛要開始找房時，Sam便推薦了這棟方上架的新屋給他。  
「我直覺認為這房子很符合你的標準。」Sam把網址傳給他時，附註了這麼一句話。Steve把網站上的資料仔細讀過，同意了Sam的評論。

 

親眼見到屋子和屋主，讓Steve內心對這棟房子的評價又上漲了好幾分。屋子本身不用說，距離預定的工作室開車只要二十分鐘，生活機能相當完備，環境安全性高，屋況也十分良好。而屋主本人比他想像得更年輕——畢竟和他聯絡的是他的秘書，Steve先入為主地認定連自宅出租也靠秘書打點的肯定是年紀半百以上的高階主管。  
不僅年輕，而且漂亮。一頭半長的棕髮在腦後輕鬆地束成小髻，幾撮不聽話的瀏海垂了下來，在他每次轉身時輕輕飄揚，Steve花了比平常更多的自制力來克制自己不要連兩人沒在對話時也直盯著人家大眼睛裡湖綠色的瞳孔看。

 

「如果沒有什麼問題的話，那今天就先這樣？我們禮拜再聯絡。」Bucky在帶著Steve參觀完整棟屋子後，又請他喝了一杯咖啡，兩人在客廳小聊了一番。直到時間已經逼近中午，還來不及考慮請「初次見面」的看房客人吃午餐會不會太唐突，Bucky便懊惱地想起今天是他補充食材的日子，冰箱裡只有冷藏的義大利麵條，屋子裡連肉醬罐頭都沒有。  
Steve點點頭，迅速站起身，Bucky送他到門外，目送著他緩步離去。

 

他其實想要取消下午的兩個預約，雖然他還不能確認這個Steve Rogers究竟是不是他高中同學。即使五官頗為神似，但比自己還要高一個頭的身高，格子襯衫也遮不住的挺拔身材，跟當年那個瘦弱得像風一吹就會倒的少年，相差豈止十萬八千里。  
但僅憑那百分之五十的可能，Bucky就已經決定要把三樓租給Steve了，更別提他還是個金髮碧眼的英俊男人，種種條件幾近無可挑剔。

 

Bucky心不在焉地和下午兩位預約的男士見了面，匆匆打發了第三位後，他回到屋子裡，發了訊息給自己的秘書。

「我決定就是Steve Rogers了。請給我他的聯絡方式，我會親自通知他。」


	2. Chapter 2

沒想到房子的事這麼快就塵埃落定，Steve接到Bucky來電時相當開心。電話裡的Bucky語氣輕鬆，跟他敲定了搬家的日期後，還說會幫他準備一個簡單的慶祝搬家party。  
掛下電話後，Steve滿心的喜悅溢於言表，一旁的同事都忍不住詢問他發生了什麼好事嗎？

找到一間喜歡的屋子，還有可愛的房東，算是大大喜事吧。

 

搬家的那天是挺好的天氣，舊金山的冬天也不太冷，一月下旬常有萬里無雲的碧晴。Steve的行李不多，厚重的衣物和雜物已經早幾天寄到了Bucky家，他拖著簡單的行李，背著電腦，抵達新家時，Bucky正在前院悠閒地澆花。

『嘿！』Steve揚聲和他打招呼，Bucky抬起頭，露出大大的笑臉，放下了手上的水管：「你來啦。」  
他快步上前替Steve拉開大門，Steve提起行李走進庭院裡，張望了下四周：『你家的花園真漂亮，都是你自己打理的嗎？』  
「嗯，就種點自己喜歡的花花草草，其實也不是很認真啦。」Bucky眨了眨眼，手掌在褲縫上搓了搓，似乎有點不知所措，他看著Steve手上的行李，又問：「要我幫你搬行李嗎？」  
『不用啦，沒什麼東西。』Steve搖了搖頭：『我能先把行李拿上去嗎？』  
「當然。」

 

「我正在準備義大利麵，如果你有興趣的話可以一起享用。你有什麼過敏的食物嗎？」Bucky帶著Steve進門，狀似隨意地說。  
事實上他不是廚藝高手，日常的食物還行，但要弄出一桌大餐就說不上拿手了。只是為了Steve搬家來的第一天，Bucky很想要做一些特殊的準備，給Steve留下良好的第一印象，又不好顯得過於積極，如果能準備一餐美味而簡單的午餐，他想應該還算是可行吧？  
『喔我不挑食的，我什麼都吃。』Steve立刻說：『會不會太麻煩你？』  
「反正我都要準備午餐的，多放一把麵不算什麼麻煩。」Bucky彎起嘴角：「大概半小時左右就好了，你可以先去整理房間，想在屋子裡晃晃、熟悉一下環境也可以，如果有什麼問題都可以找我，我就在廚房。」

 

Bucky不僅煮了一大鍋奶油白醬鮭魚義大利麵，還準備了木盆堅果沙拉和番茄蔬菜濃湯，幾乎把自己拿手的菜全都端上桌了。Steve幫他擺餐具時，他告訴他這屋子裡的餐具他都能自由取用。

「家具你都能使用，如果你想借我的書，只要我在家，跟我說一聲就可以進去。」Bucky一邊舀湯，一邊側頭思索著：「你有缺什麼家具嗎？如果有的話可以先問我，不用急著買。我前幾天整理過三樓，換了新窗簾和新地毯，不過房間我沒有裝夜燈⋯⋯」  
『不不，一切都很好，真的，不必那麼費心。』Steve連忙說：『你幫我準備的東西已經太多了，我真的很不好意思。你真是好心，Mr. Barnes。』  
「叫我Bucky就好，Mr. Barnes讓我聽起來有自己正在工作的錯覺。」Bucky抖了抖身體說，Steve笑了：『謝謝你，Bucky。』

 

這倒是Steve第一次叫他名字，老實說他也不能確定當年Steve是不是有把他的名字聽進去，畢竟他前去邀舞時從心臟以下都在發抖，面對Steve拒人於千里之外的神情，向來伶牙俐齒的他連咬字都模糊起來。  
Bucky思索了好幾次，什麼時候該跟Steve「認親」，即使不提畢業舞會，也能說說兩個人共同的母校。只是他不確定高中生活對幾乎是人群邊緣的Steve而言，是值得懷念的過去還是無需再提的夢魘，貿然提起也許反而搞僵了兩人重逢到現在，尚稱良好的相處氣氛。

反正Steve一下子就簽了兩年約，Bucky安慰自己不要急，他們還有很多時間。

 

不過工作繁重的Bucky和仍在紐約舊金山兩地跑的Steve，同時在家的時間可說是少之又少。Steve告訴Bucky，這幾個月他還需要以一週待在紐約，一週待在舊金山的方式處理兩地的公事，而這個月他待在舊金山的時間，剛好遇上Bucky飛去德國和客戶開會，兩個人大半個月沒見到，再次能一起坐在廚房裡用餐，已經是三個禮拜後了。

 

Bucky是被廚房的香氣叫醒的，他還坐在床上發呆時，那股香氣就鑽過他的房門，竄上他的鼻間。

「你在做什麼？」Bucky半醒未醒的聲音還有點沙啞，帶著彷彿在撒嬌的鼻音，跟他們上次見面時，彬彬有禮又熱情洋溢的「房東先生」頗有差異，Steve聽到聲音時愣了一下才轉過身。  
『嗨，早安⋯⋯早安，Bucky。』Steve側了下身讓Bucky看平底鍋裡的食物：『我在煎舒芙蕾鬆餅當早餐，是一種比一般鬆餅更軟更蓬鬆的鬆餅。你吃鬆餅嗎？我還買了一些草莓。』  
「好香。」Bucky走進廚房，吸了口氣後靠在冰箱門上看著Steve，大眼睛還只是半睜著卻已看得出笑意：「你好厲害。」  
『⋯⋯只是簡單的料理，不算什麼。』Steve轉過頭，匆匆給鬆餅翻了個面，有些慌張地說。

他也不知道為什麼突然緊張起來，臉頰溫度罕見的直線上升。

 

這個週末兩人都在家裡，白天時在各自的工作室，只有用餐時會在廚房與餐廳見面。Steve出乎Bucky意料地包含了三餐，手藝堪稱優秀，會的菜色也很多。

「如果想請你打理三餐，房租應該要打幾折才夠？」Bucky一邊吃著義式野菇鴨胸燉飯，一邊半開玩笑地問。  
『做菜給你吃是我的榮幸，Mr. Barnes，但房租當然是越便宜越好。』Steve刻意用正式的方式稱呼他，把Bucky逗得又笑起來，他自己也笑了：『我很小就自己一個人負責三餐，這麼多年來也練習了不少。不敢說是大廚，但在有朋友來拜訪時，還是能嚇唬人的。』

『如果你喜歡，我當然很樂意做給你吃。』Steve補充了這麼一句話，語氣誠懇，神情溫柔。Bucky進餐的手頓了頓，和Steve對視的眼神一下子不知下一個角度該是哪個方向。  
情場打滾多年的他，面對這麼一句溫暖而不帶調情意味的承諾，竟慌了手腳。

 

總是有那麼一個人，他說的每一句話，在你心裡，都與眾不同。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve發現了兩人過去的交集。

工作轉移的速度比Steve預計得更順利，二月結束時，他已經完成了紐約總部的主要工作的交接，接下來可以有一段長時間不用親自到紐約辦公室處理公務，可以一直待在舊金山了。  
因為他自己還說不清楚的原因，準備離開紐約時還不是那麼心甘情願的Steve，現在卻為了能有更長的時間待在舊金山，熬夜趕工完成了很多等待他收尾的案子。

他回到舊金山的家是凌晨，屋子裡黑漆漆靜悄悄，卻留了一盞燈在樓梯前。前幾天他傳了訊息告訴Bucky他今晚會回到舊金山，但是到家時大概快要凌晨三點了，想著這應該是Bucky貼心給他留的燈，Steve心裡一陣溫暖。他想Bucky應該睡得正熟，放輕了步伐走上樓，在經過Bucky房門前時，看到夜燈微微的光暈從門口流瀉出來，Steve忍不住停下腳步，對著房裡的主人低聲說：『晚安，Bucky。』

 

睡了飽飽的一覺，Steve醒來時已經是下午了。他梳洗得清清爽爽後才下樓，看見一樓的起居室地板上，散落著好幾個箱子，Bucky坐在地板上，似乎正在整理東西。

『嗨。』Steve出聲跟Bucky打招呼，Bucky抬起頭來對他笑了笑：「你睡飽啦？」  
『嗯，感覺終於睡足了這半個月來耗損的量。』Steve彎起嘴角，走到Bucky身邊：『你在整理東西？』  
「對呀，下週這附近有一個二手市集，我租了一個攤位，打算把一些放在倉庫裡太久的藏品整理整理，拿到攤位上出售，看他們能不能找到有緣人。」Bucky一邊整理東西一邊說：「我很喜歡旅行，也很喜歡收藏紀念品，但其實購買紀念品這件事的意義，常常在購買當下就已經結束了。回到家後，它們的歸屬地往往是倉庫。我想，它們如果能去更喜歡它們的人手裡，那對它們、對我、對買主，都是一件快樂的事吧。」  
『我能幫忙嗎？』Steve問，Bucky揚起眉：「如果你願意的話，那再好不過了。但是我想你可能需要先填飽你的肚子？廚房爐子上有一鍋蘑菇馬鈴薯濃湯，桌上還有杏仁可頌，是巷口最好吃的那家麵包店買的，你想吃嗎？」  
『那完全就是我現在急需的。』Steve愉快地回答，轉身先去填飽他的胃了。

 

午餐後，Steve幫自己和Bucky各泡了一杯茶，在地板上坐了下來，拉過旁邊的箱子，打開發現裡面是一本又一本的相冊。

『這些都是你的照片嗎？』Steve好奇地問，他已經把其中一本拿在手中，等著Bucky的同意打開。  
「是啊，搬到舊金山時不知道怎麼想的，覺得自己會很懷念在紐約的時光，就帶了好幾本相簿來。」Bucky嘆氣：「結果可想而知。如果你想看就看吧。」Bucky抬眼對Steve一笑：「我記得我有特別挑選過，裡面應該都是我英俊帥氣的照片，哈哈。」  
Steve把『我想你不需要特別挑選』那句話吞了回去，攤開了相簿。

 

Bucky探頭過去，發現Steve打開的相簿，正好是他帶來的相簿裡，照片最老、相片中人年紀最小的一本，全都是他大學以前的照片。  
在Steve翻到他高中時的照片那幾頁時，Bucky忽然緊張了起來。

Bucky高中時期留下了很多照片，這本相冊裡只收藏了一部分，大部分是他高一高二時期的照片，以合照居多，也有他們在班際籃球比賽中的花絮照和他拿著MVP獎盃的獨照。  
他看著Steve翻著照片，略略皺眉時，心臟簡直要跳出喉嚨口。

 

『我和你⋯⋯我們好像是高中校友？』Steve抬起頭，真的問了他等待的那句話時，Bucky卻有些慌了手腳。  
「布魯克林城市中學嗎？」Bucky明知道這問話多此一舉，還是試圖再度確認，Steve如他所料的點了點頭：『是的，你也是這所學校畢業的？你是哪一屆？』  
「我是2000年入學，2005年畢業。」Bucky默默地深呼吸，在內心鼓勵自己開口問出那句話；Steve同時也專注地凝視著他，似乎在思索什麼，他微微張嘴，Bucky屏住了氣息。

Steve的手機卻在這時候不合時宜地響了起來。

 

望著Steve道歉後匆匆忙忙地離開客廳，Bucky分不清內心是失望還是鬆了一口氣。他只是垂下頭，繼續原先的整理工作。  
結束電話後回到客廳的Steve，彷彿不記得他們先前討論到一半的話題。他把Bucky的相冊仔細整理好後放回紙箱內，又打開另一個紙箱，拿起裡面的物品，好奇地詢問Bucky那些東西的來歷。

 

對Steve和Bucky而言，相處的時間似乎過得特別快。  
Bucky既想和Steve多談談高中生涯，但過於薄弱的交集又讓他不知道從何說起。幾乎已經確定了眼前的Steve就是當年的Steve Rogers，Bucky心裡是有些雀躍的。在那麼多年之後，記憶中的少年褪去了青澀的外衣，原先銳利的稜角並沒有完全消去，只是現在望著自己時，他眼底有溫柔的笑意。  
是一個他自己都不知道還留存的夢，突然從夢境裡被抽出，放進了現實世界。既夢幻，又真實。

 

兩人說說笑笑中，夕陽已經西下。


	4. Chapter 4

Steve沒有料到，Bucky會邀請他一起去逛二手市集。

 

「你明天有空嗎？」  
前一晚，Bucky來敲Steve的房門，似乎很抱歉打擾了他，Steve很意外從來沒有上來三樓找他說過話的Bucky出現，以為是有什麼緊急的事，Bucky連忙解釋：「是我上週跟你說過的二手市集，就在明天了。這個⋯⋯這個市集連續三天，今天我已經去逛過了，挺熱鬧的，想問你有沒有興趣明天跟我一起去？雖然我要擺攤，但我可以提早結束⋯⋯你想自己去逛也可以，我是說，我想請你幫忙，然後我們還可以一起逛逛⋯⋯總之，你有興趣嗎？」

 

其實這是一個很簡單的邀約，Steve隔日並沒有安排活動，撥出一點時間去逛市集或是幫忙Bucky擺攤，對他來說都不是困難的事，但是Bucky似乎很緊張的模樣，難得見他話說得坑坑疤疤，在Steve門前站得筆直，睜大一雙眼睛專注地盯著他，額角似乎還有微微的細汗，讓Steve也不敢隨意回答這個問題，小心翼翼地說：『我很希望可以參加這個活動。』  
「真的？」Bucky屏住呼吸又問了一次，Steve更加謹慎：『我的榮幸。』  
Bucky和Steve傻傻地對望著，幾秒後他才像繃緊的神經突然鬆開那樣，笑了出來：「對不起，我好像嚇到你了。」  
『倒是沒有，我只是在想這個市集似乎比我以為的隆重許多？』Steve彎起嘴角，他一手插在口袋裡，放鬆了身體斜靠在門框上，笑看著Bucky：『怎麼了？』  
「沒什麼，只是⋯⋯」Bucky吞吞吐吐，總不能坦白說出「要約你出門我太緊張了」，只好抿起唇角，紅著耳朵搖了搖頭：「沒什麼，只是可能要拜託你幫忙我佈置攤位，很不好意思。謝謝你。」  
望著Bucky泛紅的耳朵，Steve似乎猜測到什麼又不能確定，心跳倒是不受控制地加了速度。他揉了揉自己的後腦勺，卻不知道自己該延長現下這微妙的氣氛還是乾脆地避開，最後只能乾巴巴地說：『那，明天見？』  
「明天見。」

在Bucky轉身要走下樓前，Steve忽然又叫住他：『Bucky？』  
「嘿？」Bucky回過頭來，Steve挑起眉問：『明天早餐要不要吃馬鈴薯培根披薩？我可以多做一點帶出門當午餐。』  
Bucky漾起笑意，點了點頭：「當然好。」

 

二手市集是從中午開始，早餐過後，Steve便陪著Bucky出門。市集的人潮洶湧，賣氣也很熱，Bucky的攤位上是他從世界各地搜羅而來的特殊紀念品，他優秀的審美讓即使不知道物品來源和意義的顧客，光看物品本身也眼睛發亮。埃及的紙莎畫、土耳其的藍瓷碗、俄羅斯的套娃、波蘭的琥珀⋯⋯玲琅滿目的商品吸引了不少人駐足觀看，市集原訂五點結束，但Bucky帶來的商品在三點就已經完售了。

Bucky一方面高興，一方面也覺得鬆了一口氣。他一邊收拾攤位，一邊對Steve說：「能夠提早結束真是太好了，不然你都沒有機會去逛。」  
『那倒沒關係，我本來就是因為你才來的。』Steve正在把他們帶來的箱子一一整理歸位，回答得心不在焉，過了一會兒才意識到自己說了什麼。  
他停下手邊的工作，抬頭看Bucky，發現Bucky似乎沒有什麼特殊反應，鬆了口氣，趕緊又說：『總之我們現在可以去逛市集啦，太好了不是嗎？』

 

走在Steve身旁，Bucky總覺得自己臉頰還餘熱未退。

方才Steve說的那話，Bucky愣了半晌才意會過來，瞬間心情就樂開了。Steve可能覺得他沒什麼反應，但只有Bucky自己知道，他是忽然收到一個超乎預期的答案，細細咀嚼後越想越甜，只能傻傻地維持著原本的笑容，卻什麼話也說不出來。  
他打定主意要把這句話小心地收藏在心裡，又忍不住一直翻出來回味，在每次Steve停下腳步問他家裡要不要擺這個擺那個的時候，特別雀躍。  
有好幾個攤主都用曖昧的眼光看著他們，甚至言語中帶著揣測。Bucky假裝沒有停懂那些問題想要探尋的真意，Steve則像是完全不在乎。他非常認真地在為Bucky的房屋打算，才住沒幾天的屋子就已經被他發現好幾個早該補上，但因為Bucky發懶而拖延至今的疏漏。

像是在為兩人共同的房子準備的細心規劃，讓Bucky心頭發暖。

 

在他們逛到市集最末時，突然下起一陣不小的雨。

Bucky只穿了一件薄長袖，Steve二話不說脫下他的飛行員外套，把Bucky拉進自己臂彎，外套蓋在兩人頭上，一起往停車場飛奔。  
突然的親近讓Steve身上混著洗衣粉與淡淡汗水的味道變得十分鮮明，更別說他比自己還高的體溫。像是被Steve摟在懷中的錯覺讓Bucky頭暈目眩，直到他在自己家門前連打了三個噴嚏，他都還沒清醒過來。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve的細心照顧讓Bucky又喜又甜。

冬末春初氣候不穩，忽冷忽熱，本就是個容易生病的季節，這天又淋了一點雨，Bucky當晚就覺得身體不適，不停地打噴嚏、擤鼻水，整個人都懨懨的。  
Steve讓Bucky盡量多休息，晚餐後就把他趕去客廳，他則負責收拾了廚房和餐廳。

 

收拾完後去了客廳，Steve發現Bucky歪在沙發上，抱著一個抱枕打瞌睡。

『Bucky？』Steve蹲在沙發邊，小聲喚他。  
「⋯⋯嗯？」Bucky迷迷糊糊地應了聲，眼睛都沒睜開。  
『這裡冷，到床上睡好不好？』Steve柔聲問，Bucky答應著，卻沒有移動。Steve又等了一會兒，突然說：『你如果走不動，我就抱你上去。』  
這話一出，Bucky倒是打了個激靈地清醒過來，他睜開眼看Steve，眼見Steve神情雖溫柔但一點不像是在開玩笑的樣子，鼓起臉頰往沙發裡挪了挪：「我走得動，再讓我躺一會就好。」  
『沒關係，你睡。』Steve伸手扶住Bucky的後頸，Bucky扭動著要逃，一不小心滾下沙發，反而被Steve接個正著。  
Steve垂下頭望著這個主動滾進自己懷中的人，彎起嘴角正要開口，Bucky慌慌張張地坐起身，一邊說「我就要上去了」，一邊找著自己的拖鞋，穿上後跌跌撞撞地逃走了。

看著Bucky爬上樓梯的背影，Steve還是笑了。只是剛剛還在懷中那扎實的溫暖突然消失，他忍不住覺得有點空蕩蕩。

 

Steve知道自己的感情世界向來不太熱鬧，學生時代有過幾次沒有結果的約會，與其說真有多少好感，大概「不想顯得太與眾不同」的微妙心態所驅使的「嘗試看看」更多。自從開始工作以來，甚至連這種嘗試都沒有時間。  
直到遇見這個可愛的房東。

一開始Steve只是認為Bucky長得很好看。初見時端正的、介於嚴肅與休閒之間的打扮顯得他氣質溫和卻不隨便。同住在一起後他看見更多的Bucky，穿著睡衣的、居家的，剛起床時還像個小孩子似的揉著眼睛，灰綠色的瞳孔要過好一陣子才會褪去睡意，柔軟的棕髮總是散在頸側，偶爾會亂七八糟地綁成一個小髻；有時他穿著過於可愛的毛絨絨拖鞋，有時他赤著腳在木頭地板上啪嗒啪嗒地走，Steve覺得上天很不公平地讓這個人從頭髮到腳趾，每一個部位每一個器官都漂亮得剛剛好。  
Steve發現Bucky很喜歡懶懶地縮在沙發旁的懶骨頭裡舉著一本書看，在Steve開門時他會抬起頭，笑著問「你回來啦？」

很年輕就失去雙親，長時間獨居的Steve，對於「家」的想像只留存在作品裡，也許很有創意也許很精彩，但跟那個更加貼近人類心理世界、能把一顆飄在風雨中的心拉回地球表面的「家」卻愈發不熟。  
然後他在距離故鄉數百公里外一座陌生的城市裡找到了。這裡有個人，他甜甜的笑意讓Steve忽然明白什麼叫神魂顛倒。

他想這次他是真的動心了。

 

工作上有一個緊急事件讓Steve忙到半夜，可以上樓睡覺時已經過了凌晨兩點。他輕手輕腳地爬上樓梯，見Bucky房門敞開，思索半晌，決定進去探探Bucky的情況。

Bucky睡覺習慣開一盞小夜燈，房裏有微微光線，加上樓梯間的小燈，足以讓Steve察看Bucky的情形。只見床上的人睡得不甚安穩，房裏明明開了足夠的暖氣，Bucky還是裹上了厚厚的棉被，縮在被窩的一角，似乎還相當怕冷地不停拉扯著被子往裡躲。  
Steve心覺不妙，他伸手輕探Bucky的額頭，觸手的異常高溫顯示出Bucky正在發燒。

彷彿察覺身旁有人，Bucky低聲呢喃著說：「冷⋯⋯」  
『我再幫你拿條被子來，』Steve用手背輕碰了碰Bucky的臉頰，輕聲安撫：『別怕。』

 

為了照顧發燒的Bucky，Steve幾乎大半夜都沒睡。

他先從堆放棉被的衣櫃裡又拉出一條毛毯給Bucky蓋上，擰乾一條泡過冷水的毛巾給Bucky敷在額頭，再哄著Bucky吃藥。半睡半醒意識不甚清楚的Bucky倒是很聽話，Steve把他扶起他就乖乖靠在Steve身上，配著溫水吃了藥，Steve扶他躺下，他轉眼又睡了。  
Bucky燒了大半夜，忽冷忽熱、輾轉反側，Steve放心不下，索性拉張椅子在旁邊睡下，Bucky一有動靜他就起身給他量體溫，再換一條毛巾給Bucky冰敷，直到天色微亮，Bucky終於退了燒，Steve蜷在椅子上，姿勢雖然不太舒服，但幾乎整夜沒睡的Steve，好不容易放下了心，轉眼就沈沈入睡。

 

Bucky醒得比Steve早一些，他睜開眼，正想從厚重的棉被窩裡爬出來，轉頭發現一旁的Steve時吃了一驚，恍然想起昨晚Steve的細心看顧。  
咬著唇，Bucky想忍住笑卻還是不禁勾起嘴角，他傻傻地看著姿勢僵硬的Steve，心裡從重逢後就開始萌芽的小小幻想，像被施了魔法一樣在一瞬間猛地抽高，以一種瘋狂的速度迅速茁壯。


	6. Chapter 6

Steve從夢中驚醒時，Bucky已經簡單地梳洗過，又爬回床上，昏昏沈沈的陷入夢鄉。不知道Bucky曾經醒來過，Steve看了眼時鐘，憂心地伸手探測Bucky的額溫。  
和昨晚比起降了不少的溫度讓Steve鬆了一口氣，他壓了壓Bucky的棉被，確定他整個人都被裹得牢實，才轉身離開房間。

 

Bucky是被食物的香味再度叫醒的，他睜開眼，發現Steve正站在他床邊，小心地把手中的碗放在床頭。

「那是什麼？」發乾的喉嚨讓Bucky聲音低啞，Steve頓了下動作，轉頭問：『喉嚨會痛嗎？』  
「還好，只是⋯⋯」Bucky話沒說完，就猛烈地咳了起來。Steve立刻扭開放在床頭的保溫瓶，倒了一小杯水，一手扶著Bucky坐起身，一手遞水給他。  
Bucky小口喝完了水，感覺喉嚨被痰卡住的感覺消下許多，又問了一次：「那碗是什麼？」  
『胡蘿蔔湯，我放了薑和蒜，還有一些雞肉。』Steve說：『我小時候常常感冒，吃不下東西時，媽媽會煮這個湯給我喝，喝了很舒服。喝一點？』  
Bucky點點頭，Steve伸手想扶他坐起，他自己坐穩了，抬頭對Steve一笑，伸手接過了湯碗。

「我好多了，」Bucky一邊小口地喝著湯，一邊對Steve說：「謝謝你照顧我。」  
『別客氣。』Steve彎起嘴角，坐在床沿望著Bucky，接過Bucky喝完的湯，又抽起床頭的毛巾遞給Bucky讓他擦拭額角的汗，在Bucky抬眼看他時解釋：『你出汗是好事，但小心別再著涼了。』  
Bucky點頭應允，Steve又說：『如果還是累就躺著休息，我會一直上來看你的。』語畢便拿起湯碗下樓了。

 

在Steve的細心照拂下，Bucky的感冒因為休養得當，很快就恢復了。他在床上昏昏沈沈地休息了一天，隔天早上便能和往常一樣的時間起床，除了還有點輕微的疲倦之外，已經沒什麼大恙。

Steve下班回來後，看見Bucky自在地在屋裡走動，精神和氣色都比前一天好上許多，也放下了心中的擔憂，但還是再次確認了Bucky的狀況：『你真的覺得都好了？』  
「當然還沒有百分之百，我又不是生化人。」Bucky笑著說，招呼Steve到餐廳吃飯，他做了一個蔬菜火腿派，想讓Steve嚐嚐味道。他從烤箱拿出再度加熱完成的派，切了一大塊到Steve的盤子裡，已經用過晚餐的他坐在Steve身邊跟他閒聊，Steve一邊吃飯一邊聽Bucky說著一些生活瑣事，不自覺地泛起笑容。

兩人之間像家人一樣的叨叨絮絮讓Steve感覺既陌生又熟悉，既奇怪又溫暖。他工作太忙，已經很久沒有和另一個人有這樣密切的朝夕相處，當有另一個人願意和他分享自己的生活，他也能夠提供有意義的協助，對Steve而言是種奇異的放鬆感，好像他心裡隨時繃緊的那根弦，對外在世界抱有的警戒心，都可以在這個空間裡，輕輕地鬆開。

 

「嘿。」Bucky突然伸手，用食指輕輕點了下Steve的手背：「你最近有哪天晚上有空嗎？」  
『怎麼了？』Steve回過神來，問：『家裡有什麼事嗎？』  
Steve那麼自然的說出了「家裡」這個詞，讓Bucky神情更加溫柔：「家裡沒事，只是我想提出一個小小的晚餐邀約，感謝你前天照顧我。」

 

後來Steve堅持認為那是兩人第一次約會，因為Bucky在兩家他認為一樣好吃的餐廳裡，選了更能安靜談天的歐式料理，放棄了熱鬧滾滾的螃蟹大餐。

「我總覺得⋯⋯這家比較適合今晚。」Bucky一邊切著餐廳著名的木烤箱烤雞，說：「我們能⋯⋯能說說話，而不是只能手忙腳亂地啃螃蟹，在沸騰的餐廳裡朝對方大吼。」  
『我很喜歡這裡，謝謝你帶我來。』Steve吞下嘴巴裡有迷迭香與鼠尾草香氣的烤豬肉，放下刀叉，舉起一旁的高腳杯：『敬最棒的房東。』  
「敬最合作的房客。」Bucky也舉起自己的杯，笑著用杯緣輕輕碰了下Steve的杯子，輕啜一口這家餐廳特別為搭配他們的烤雞而釀造的經典葡萄酒，滿意地瞇起眼。

 

他們談了很多話，搭配著美食與美酒，從餐廳出來時，Bucky已經有些微醺了。在回程搖搖晃晃的地鐵上，雖然不算擁擠但也沒有空位，昏昏欲睡的Bucky抓著欄杆卻還是有些站不穩，Steve擔心地望著他，猶豫著要不要開口問他願不願意靠著自己小睡一番時，一波湧進車廂的人潮擦撞了他，他一時沒站穩，差點摔倒，Steve眼明手快的把人撈了回來。  
在Bucky來得及開口道謝或道歉前，Steve已經一手抓緊把杆，一手環著Bucky的肩，把Bucky護在胸前。

 

Bucky紅著臉，手足無措，最後只好抓住Steve的襯衫下擺。Steve低頭對他笑了笑：『別擔心，快到家了。』  
「⋯⋯嗯。」Bucky輕聲附和。

 

距離會改變我們對另一個人的看法，有人只能活在遠距造成的美感中，但也有一種人，越靠近，越有魅力。  
Bucky百分百確定Steve就是後者。

 

每次相遇，都能再重新喜歡你一次。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初吻

一起墜入愛河需要一點默契，而Steve和Bucky之間不缺。

 

自從那次餐廳的約會之後，Steve的行為讓Bucky漸漸無法再假裝那只是普通的友好關係。從剛重逢時的拘謹客套，逐漸進展到友好溫柔，原已讓Bucky覺得快樂滿意，但明顯Steve並不滿足於此，他還想更進一步，進展到更親密的關係。

Bucky不喜歡在辦公室待太晚，上班的日子他通常會在七點左右回到家，沒處理完的工作則在晚餐後繼續。為此Steve也大幅減少待在辦公室的時間，向來被認定是工作狂的他開始按著一般員工的下班時間離開辦公室，往往會比Bucky早到半小時左右，Bucky回到家時，室內通常已經飄著濃濃的食物香味。  
因為喜歡Steve為他準備晚餐，Bucky連以往慣常參加的晚間派對也少去很多，突然回歸居家生活的行為，已經在朋友圈內引發種種猜測。

沒有辦法也一點都不想拒絕Steve的邀請，讓Bucky的週末也漸漸被兩人的出遊佔據。他都不知道Steve哪來的時間規劃每週不同的行程，甚至還有雨天備案。搬到加州來十幾年，Bucky去過的地方還沒有和Steve一起去的地方多。Steve安排的行程包括花園、釀酒廠、郊區的音樂祭和大片塗鴉的藝術街區，Bucky知道舊金山有趣，但切身體會那些五花八門的娛樂活動還是令Bucky十分雀躍，更何況Steve一直陪在他身邊。

 

他們的初吻在夜間的加州科學博物館外，Bucky去過數次的地方，卻從沒有想過會在那裡被心上人告白。

每週四晚上的科學博物館是個大型酒吧，館內有各處吧檯提供酒飲，可以捧著高腳杯站在大型水缸前面聽導覽員講解魚類與珊瑚礁的互利共生，這種奇妙的組合讓Bucky異常喜愛。他非常專注地聽每個區域的導覽，會在聽到神奇的知識時瞪大眼睛，驚訝的微張著嘴的可愛神情讓Steve心都化了，他幾乎已經沒在聽導覽，八成的專注力都在Bucky身上。

 

「你剛有聽到嗎？他剛才說白鱷魚⋯⋯」Bucky轉過頭來急著要跟Steve分享新知，卻剛好撞上Steve傻笑著望著他發愣、還來不及收回去的神情。  
「你在想什麼？你在看哪？」Bucky馬上就懂了Steve在看什麼，只是就想逗逗這個傻氣的大男孩，而Steve的下一句話卻讓他立刻燒紅了臉。  
『在看你，在想⋯⋯想吻你一下。』Steve脫口而出，Bucky睜大了眼沒說話，咬住下唇藏起了笑意，視線轉回了水族缸，卻再也沒辦法專心。

 

Steve在博物館大門外不遠處的路燈下親吻他，在Bucky問他「所以你剛剛在想的事只是想想而已嗎」之後。

從一開始的輕輕試探到動情後的纏綿投入，Bucky在Steve毫不退縮的溫柔攻勢下節節敗退，彷彿心房直接被他開了一扇門，讓他的感情傾瀉而入，讓這防線本來就搖搖欲墜的Bucky只能投降。  
他摟著Steve的腰，撫摸他的背，在Steve稍稍停下動作時，兩人都已氣息不穩，相望的眼裡情意氤氳。

『Bucky，Bucky⋯⋯』Steve喃喃唸著他的名字，又來吻他的眼睛。

 

感情經驗不算豐富的Steve，一旦下定決心反而格外高調。兩人正式交往的一週後，Steve公司有一個員工活動，在金門公園辦了小型的園遊會，邀請員工帶家眷一同出席，Bucky意外的發現自己也在受邀之列。  
Steve大方的牽著Bucky的手，跟所有前來寒暄的同事介紹男友。

以往對於介入交往對象交際圈這事萬分謹慎甚至有些抗拒的Bucky，卻對Steve的舉動毫無異議。他在收到邀請函後沒有一絲猶豫，在園遊會上和孩子們遊戲時笑得開心，轉身跟Steve的同事應對又自然坦蕩。  
好像他等待進入Steve的生活圈已經等了好久，一點都沒有猶豫。

 

只除了一件事還壓在Bucky心底。

 

員工活動結束後的夜晚，睡前兩人在Bucky的臥室裡聊天。Steve不願意給Bucky過於急切的壓力，仍然試圖在「同居」的情況下給Bucky私人空間，兩人暫時還是分房而睡，Bucky雖然沒有這考量，但對於這感情的小心翼翼，讓他也同意這項安排。  
在Steve道晚安後，離開房間前，Bucky叫住了他。

 

「Steve。」  
Steve轉身，Bucky深吸了一口氣，問：「你還記得高中時的我嗎？」


	8. Chapter 8

面對Bucky這突如其來的問題，Steve只是微愣一愣，隨即反應過來。他神情帶著一絲驚訝，又帶著些許瞭然，問：『那是你嗎？』  
「什麼意思？」Bucky沒明白。  
『我就讀的高中，有一個全校的夢中情人、校園偶像，出現在哪個地方都會立刻吸引所有人的目光，令所有人又愛又羨，沒有人不喜歡的白馬王子。』Steve走回床邊，在床沿坐了下來，輕輕握住他的手：『他也叫James Barnes。』  
Bucky臉頰有些發熱，又有些失落：「沒有你講的那麼誇張⋯⋯原來你記得。」  
『在我眼裡就是這樣的啊。』Steve微微笑著說：『我記得有這麼一個人，但我不確定那是不是你。』  
「那⋯⋯你記得，你記得⋯⋯」Bucky期期艾艾地問：「你記得高中舞會嗎？」

Steve沈默半晌，點了點頭。

 

對Steve而言，高中畢業舞會是尷尬又不得不參加的活動。他本來真的很想稱病逃過，反正那時候的他確實總是病懨懨的。但是繪畫社邀請他幫高中舞會畫了超大的宣傳海報，就貼在舞臺的正中央，出於這個原因，繪畫社的社長再三來找他，力勸他到場看一看，還說會準備特別獎項感謝他。最後Steve不得不出席，還為此特別準備了一套硬挺的新西裝。  
不過他沒有邀請任何人——心裡沒有想邀的人，就算有，他猜他大概也邀不到——，就是獨身出席，然後整場晚會都躲在角落拿點心吃，看著舞池發呆。會場二氧化碳濃度過高的空氣和震動耳膜的高音量，讓Steve一度覺得快要氣喘發作，他勉強忍耐到將近10點，舞會「表定時間」結束，他從主持人手中拿過裱框的感謝狀，下了舞台後就急忙要往出口走，卻被人喊住了。

 

「我不知道你會來，所以我好高興。」Bucky訴說著那個眾所矚目的耀眼男孩，內心的小心思：「我旁敲側擊地問了很多人，他們要不是說不知道，就是說你不可能參加這種活動，說⋯⋯說你不跟別人往來。」Bucky聲音漸小，垂下了眼。  
『是沒那麼誇張，但確實是沒什麼朋友。』Steve苦笑了下，說：『我高中時期，很瘦、很矮，身體素質不好，不過個性很倔強、很衝，所以結仇的倒是很多。畢業舞會這種場合，去了也沒意義，誰會想當我舞伴？』  
「我想的！」Bucky脫口而出，抬頭對上Steve饒有興味的眼神：『為什麼？』  
「⋯⋯你很好，你真的很好。」Bucky不知道怎麼替高中時的自己敘述那微妙的心思，他握緊Steve的手，半晌才說：「你總是很認真的做每件事，對所有人都彬彬有禮⋯⋯我看過你在校刊的作品，你是畫得最漂亮的那個，你有作品刊登的那幾期我都收藏起來了⋯⋯我真的很想找機會跟你說話，但是，但是⋯⋯我不知道怎麼辦。」

越想要，越害怕。

「我想，畢業舞會是最後的機會了。」Bucky有些喪氣地說：「只是，你不肯跳舞。」  
『我不會跳，而且⋯⋯』Steve苦笑了下：『我不知道你為什麼會來邀我，我們根本不認識。所有人都在看，我覺得很尷尬，甚至懷疑你是可憐我在角落熬了一晚還是怎樣，反正⋯⋯我搞不清楚狀況，我唯一想到的是拒絕。』  
Bucky不再說話，Steve捧起他的臉，拇指輕輕揉著他的臉頰，傾身親吻他的唇角，輕聲說：『我很抱歉，Buck。』  
Bucky嗯了一聲，伸出雙手抱住Steve，把臉埋進他胸口。

 

坦承了埋在內心十幾年的情感，Bucky覺得分外釋然，和Steve之間的進展也十分平順。

 

週末的晚上，Steve說要帶Bucky去一家餐廳，還說那是正式餐廳，必須穿西裝前往。

在進入餐廳時，一切都很正常，就像所有高級餐廳一樣，衣香鬢影，空氣中有刻意維持的乾淨氣味，一對對男男女女在衣裝統一的侍者帶領下入座，Steve和Bucky坐在靠近內側窗邊的座位，他們不遠處有一架鋼琴，鋼琴前還有一片不小的空地，Bucky猜想大概是等下會有其他樂手的加入。  
餐點十分美味，和心愛的人在一起，更是分分秒秒都甜蜜。只是那片空地倒是始終沒有任何人前來，Bucky偶爾眼光掃過時，總覺得有點疑惑，不明白在寸土寸金的舊金山精華地段，這餐廳為什麼要空出那麼大一個空地。

直到他們用完甜點後，答案揭曉了。

 

「歡迎今晚所有的客人，來參加我們的舞會之夜。」主持人清亮柔和的嗓音在九點過後，準時響起。幾名樂手帶著樂器走上舞台，試了下音後，悠揚的樂聲流瀉在餐廳裡。  
「來吧，邀請您身邊的朋友、家人、愛人，跟隨著音樂，在我們的舞池裡搖擺身子，舒緩過去一週的壓力，傾瀉對彼此的感情⋯⋯」主持人滔滔不絕地鼓勵客人們加入舞蹈的行列，Bucky還在興致盎然的看著誰會第一個踏入舞池時，Steve起身走到他身邊，彎下腰，伸出了手。

 

『Bucky你好，我是Steve Rogers。我可以⋯⋯請你跳最後一支舞嗎？』  
Bucky抬起頭，意識到Steve說了什麼之後，心臟開始狂跳，半晌後才遲鈍地點了頭，隨著他起身，被Steve牽著，加入其他人的行列。

這是Steve的彌補，對於那一支沒有完成的邀舞。他清楚記得Bucky對那個防備萬分的男孩說了什麼，並用同樣的話，邀請現在已經成為他戀人的男人。Bucky輕靠著Steve，在音樂聲裡兩人輕快地旋轉，他笑瞇了眼，那麼久以來的失落，在這些舞步中，一點一滴的化為雲煙。

 

我們會很幸福的，你知道對嗎？Steve吻著Bucky的眼睛說。  
來不及的過去能不能修正都已經無妨，我們會一直在一起，從現在到未來。

（全文完）


End file.
